Shine for me
by emico997
Summary: Everything is going George's way. The new girl and him are becoming more then friends, people respect him and lessons with Mr Ratburn are becoming fun (almost). but when an unseen accident occurs to his girlfriend, George turns from a shy, sensitive moose, to a pale ghost of who he used to be. Can his friends turn him back before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. Takin' a break from "Izzie's rival". This is my first Arthur fanfic! Obviously it's about George, my favourite character! I own nothing! Prepare to be emicoed!**

It seemed a normal day in Elwood city. People were dropping their kids off at school, going to work, e.c.t. but today was not a normal day in Elwood city. At least, not for a certain moose named George Lundgren.

The kids in Mr Ratburn's class were filing in into the classroom. Arthur, the aardvark, took his seat next to Buster, the rabbit and Francine, the bear?, took her seat next to her best friend, Muffy** (A.N : I'm not even gonna guess what she is!) ** But a small, timid boy, almost unnoticed by everyone took his seat. The seat on his right was empty. So was the one on his left. It wasn't that George wasn't unpopular; it's just that most people in his class gets freaked out by his continuous nose bleeds. So, on that first day of term, George sat by himself. But not for long.

The class were getting restless. Mr Ratburn was never this late. What was keeping him? Suddenly the door swung open and Mr Ratburn entered his classroom. The chatting immediately stopped. All eyes were on a small girl who was casually strolling behind the teacher. Her most noticeable feature was her antlers. They were thin and tall and stood out her head. Hanging from them were bits and bobs like ribbons, mp3 and other gadgets. George's eyes went wide. So wide they literally nearly popped out his head. She was a moose, just like him.

She wasn't exactly like George. Her skin was much lighter brown, a sort of sandy colour, and she had long, wavy hair, which was chestnut in colour. She wore a demine jacket and a light blue shirt. She wore a short black skirt, showing off her long legs. She had a golden bangle on one arm.

Mr Ratburn smiled at his class. "Good morning class!" he called "And it is a very good day today! This is Lila Mara; she is new to our class, so I hope you will all be kind to her bla bla bla"

As their teacher droned on, Lila turned to face the class. Arthur gave an encouraging smile and Francine waved. "They seem nice." Lila thought "Or they're just trying to be nice to me, it's hard to tell on my first day." She turned to face the rest of the class. Then she saw George.

The small moose felt shy as soon as Lila entered the class. For some reason he was as red as a parrot. Maybe it was because she was so pretty, no, beautiful. Or was it because she was a moose just like him? George didn't know. Then Lila turned to face him. It seemed they stared at each other for an eternity, but it was only a few seconds. George felt his heart beating wildly in his chest.

Mr Ratburn smiled at his class and gestured Lila forwards. "Now then, er, Lola. We need a seat for you." Lila stared at her new teacher with soft, blue eyes.

"Actually sir," she said her gentle voice filling the empty room. "My name is Lila, not Lola!" Mr Ratburn smiled at her. On the first day of school, children can never tell what a new student will be like. Until a few days, or even weeks can pass until their personality is revealed. But with teachers, they can tell instantly if a student will be good or bad, and Lila was defiantly giving Mr Ratburn a positive message.

"My apologies, Lila." He said gently "Now," his gaze turned to the rest of the class. "Where shall you sit?" Lila was new. At her old school, you could choose where you sat. Did they have a seating plan here? Probably not, a whole group of girls were sitting together. Mr Ratburn would probably sit her with the girls. As nice as they seemed, Lila would prefer to sit with someone else. Even though she liked to make herself look nice, she wasn't very keen on sitting next to people who would talk about nothing but makeup.

Mr Ratburn smiled at her. "Where would you like to sit, Lila?" he asked_. "Good,_ Lila thought _I have a choice." _ Her gaze went around the class, drifting over Muffy, Francine, Fern and others. Her eyes finally settled on a small boy, in the back of the room. He was a moose just like her. He was actually kinda cute, the way he seemed to avoid their eyes meeting. "So Lila." Mr Ratburn spoke. "Where would you like to sit?"

Lila had made up her mind. "I'll sit here." She declared walking with a spring in her step to the back of the class.

George was trying to ignore Lila's gaze_. "She's not looking at me; she's looking at the class." _ He tried to tell himself. But he still couldn't get the feeling that she was looking at him, and only him. He wanted to look up and see if she was looking at him, but he worried that he'd start blushing again.

"So Lila" he heard his teacher say. "Where would you like to sit?"

"I'll sit here."

"_Wow, that new girl had a really posh voice," _George thought. Suddenly he realised she was walking over to HIS table!

**A.N Like it? Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. whoop! Chapter 2! Read on! I only own Lila!**

George tried to avoid looking at Lila. For some reason she made him feel even more shy than usual. And when you see how shy George is- well, it seems he can't get any more shy or he'll explode.

Then George exploded. Ok, not really. But he was close to it. For some reason he felt that he needed to act perfect in front of this girl. Then one of his nosebleeds started. Why, oh, why did his nose bleed whenever he didn't want them to? But now he realized that he had a more serious problem. Usually he wiped the blood off his face with his sleeve, but what if Lila thought that it was horrible? He looked desperately in his bag to see if he had a had a tissue or anything. No such luck. But he couldn't just leave the blood on his nose! He was almost having a panic attack when he saw something white in front of his face. A hankie. Lila. He gently took it out her hands. She gave him a small smile.

"Nosebleeds. Drive you crazy, don't they!" he gave her a smile and continued with the test. Yes, test. Mr Ratburn was very happy at the start of the day, but he wanted to see how intelligent Lila was. So he gave the whole class a test. Typical.

The end of the day came pretty fast. They had to do a project in pairs for homework. It was due in at the end of the week. Thinking about it, George couldn't even remember what the project was about. Only that he did it with Lila. She seemed confident even though it was her first day. She didn't even seem annoyed that she had to do a project.

"So, ya wanna come to my house or ya wanna do it at yours." Wow, she had only met him at the start of the day and she was asking which house they wanted to go to!

"C-come to my house." George mumbled shyly.

Lila grinned. "Sure!"

_**TIME ZAP! A few months later!**_

Lila was stepped outside George's house. Over the few months she and George had become great friends. Maybe even more then friends, but George wouldn't admit it.  
"Bye Mr Lundgren! Mrs Lundgren!" Lila called. George smiled at his friend. Lila gave him a smile, and then pretended to be annoyed. "This is, like, the 100th project Mr Ratburn set us!" George giggled. Over the months George had never changed. He was still small and shy and still had frequent nosebleeds. Well, at least he wasn't shy around Lila anymore! Everything seemed so PERFECT. It's a shame it would all soon change…

**A.N. Yeah! Just Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. Yahoo! New chapter! I only own Lila.**

"Ok, students." Mr Ratburn called to his class. "Please hand in your projects."

When all the pupils had handed in their papers, the teacher made an important announcement to the class.

"Now then, you have all handed in your projects (apart from Binky.) And you have all tried very hard this week so, next week we will be going on a school trip to-"He paused to add effect. "Elwood Park."

Immediately the class began to eagerly whisper to each other. Elwood Park wasn't a little baby park with swings and slides, it was a giant grassy area with lots of high hills and trees. There was even a gigantic lake that led to a very deep waterfall. It was easy to get lost there. George was impressed that Mr Ratburn trusted them enough.

Lila was just as happy as everyone else. She kept bouncing in her chair. **(Do not read this if you have poor eyesight.)**

"OhmygoshGeorgeIcan'tbelievethatweareactullygoin gnextweekwhenimovedhereisawi tonthemapandithoughtwhatanic eplacebutineverthoughtiwould actullygothereyahooohiamsoex citedareyouthisissoepicthisi ssoepicthisisawesooooooome-" **BANG!** Lila fell off her chair.

Everyone looked down at the girl moose lying on the floor. "Ouch." Lila said.

Everyone was thinking about what adventures they could have there.

It's a shame that it will all change.

**A.N. O.K.! Chapter 3 done. I will update soon!**


	4. AN

**A.N. Just to let you know, I will be rewriting this entire story. Nothing you can say can change my opinion, cheerio, have a nice day!**

**Emico997**


End file.
